Nothing But A Hood
by The Kitten 6
Summary: Songfic to Avril Lavigne's Sk8er Boi. Rogue is with the Brotherhood again, and the Brotherhood is part of S.H.I.E.L.D. What happens when they meet the X-Men again?


_He was a boy_

_She was a girl_

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

_He was a punk_

_She did ballet_

_What more can I say?_

Switching back to the Brotherhood from the X-Men, Rogue reflected, was the best decision she'd ever made. She'd never really fit in with the X-Men, with their love of rules and preppy clothing. It just wasn't her.

And, of course, there was Lance.

Lance, who used to like Kitty.

Rogue scowled at the thought of Kitty Pryde. The preppy, perky, valley girl ballerina. She had her good moments, but sometimes she'd just made Rogue want to _kill_ her.

_He wanted her_

_She'd never tell_

_Secretly she wanted him as well_

_But all of her friends_

_Stuck up their nose_

_They had a problem _

_With his baggy clothes_

Rogue remembered how, night after night, Kitty would keep her awake by ranting on and on about what Lance did that day at school, before sighing and moving on to how hot he was, and how sweet he was...it made Rogue sick.

She remembered watching Jean and Scott lecture Kitty day after day once she and Lance started dating.

"You're making a mistake...he's Brotherhood...he's the enemy..."

Some days even Evan and Kurt would join in, Evan out of spite towards the Brotherhood, and Kurt out of jealousy.

"What do you see in him?"

"He's friends with Pietro!"

And Rogue would just watch, as Kitty defended Lance, saying how he was a good person and could change.

But that was just it. Kitty wanted him to change.

_He was a skater boy _

_She said "See you later boy"_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_She had a pretty face_

_But her head was up in space_

_She needed to come back down to earth_

Sure, Kitty was pretty. Definitely one of the prettier girls in the school. But honestly! What had Lance seen in her? Some days Rogue thought she'd forget her own head if it wasn't attached to her body. Her head was always up in the clouds. She was too immature for a worldly person like Lance, who'd was far older than his years.

Rogue still remembered that day five years ago, when Kitty and Lance had broken up once and for all.

"You're nothing but a hood!" Kitty had shouted at him.

Nothing but a hood. Rogue recalled how, a few days later, Lance had called her and just poured out his soul to her. He said no one at the Brotherhood understood, and he just needed someone to talk to.

_A hood._ That's all anyone had ever told Lance he'd be.

Rogue had told him he needed to prove them wrong. He needed to show the world that he was more than just a hood.

_5 years from now_

_She sits at home_

_Feeding the baby_

_She's all alone_

_She turns on TV_

_Guess who she sees_

_Skater boy rocking up MTV_

But that was five years ago. Now, the Brotherhood, including Rogue, were members of S.H.I.E.L.D, and the X-Men were still the X-Men, with the additions of Gambit and Colossus. Last time Rogue talked to her brother, Kurt had told her that Kitty and Piotr had finally gotten hitched, and would soon be welcoming a little one into the world.

As far as Rogue knew, none of the X-Men, save for Kurt, the Professor and possibly Logan, knew that the Brotherhood were now a S.H.I.E.L.D-sanctioned force. So they were intending to surprise them.

_She calls up her friends_

_They already know_

_And they've all got_

_Tickets to see his show_

_She tags along_

_Stands in the crowd_

_Looks up at the man _

_That she turned down_

_He was a skater boy_

_She said "See you later boy"_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_Now he's a super star_

_Slamming on his guitar_

_Does your pretty face_

_See what he's worth?_

"The Juggernaut has once again escaped." Their superior at S.H.I.E.L.D told the Brotherhood. "We want you to beat the X-Men there and defeat him."

"No problem, boss man!" Pyro said gleefully. The general just shook his head and walked away.

"Alright, let's go guys." Lance ordered.

The X-Men arrived on the scene, all ready to defeat the Juggernaut. Only to find him already defeated, and being packed into a S.H.I.E.L.D helicopter.

"Fury!" Logan shouted, spotting the man with the eye patch. "What are you doing here?"

"Our team just defeated a highly dangerous fugitive with a bad habit of escaping. We are here to return him to the penitentiary." Nick Fury replied.

"Your team?" Scott asked. In reply, Fury gestured over his shoulder.

The X-Men looked over. When they saw the Brotherhood, eyes widened.

"YOU?" Scott shouted.

"You guys are part of S.H.I.E.L.D?" Kitty demanded.

"Yeah, actually." Rogue shrugged. "Nice job on not spilling the beans, Kurt."

"You knew?" Jean raged at Kurt, who shrank back, casting a glare at his sister.

"Uh, ja."

"I didn't." Logan grumbled, sounding annoyed at having been left out of the loop.

"I don't believe this!" Kitty exclaimed. "Lance? You're like, helping people?"

"Why is that so hard for you to believe, Kitty?" Lance asked. "Oh yeah, I remember. Cause I'm 'nothing but a hood', right?"

_Sorry girl but you missed out_

_Well tough luck that boy's mine now_

_We are more than just good friends_

_This is how the story ends_

_Too bad that you couldn't see_

_See the man that boy could be_

_There is more than meets the eye_

_I see the soul that is inside_

"But...but..." Kitty gasped out.

Rogue walked up beside Lance, and put a hand on his shoulder. He acknowledged her by wrapping his arm around her waist.

Kitty's eyes immediately zeroed in on it.

"You guys are, like, dating?" She gasped.

"Yeah, we are." Rogue said bluntly. Lance grinned at her. "Why do you care? Aren't you married with a kid on the way?"

Kitty was speechless with shock.

_He's just a boy_

_And I'm just a girl_

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

_We are in love_

_Haven't you heard?_

_How we rock each others world?_

"C'mon, Rogue. Let's get out of here." Lance said. The Brotherhood turned and began walking away.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe it." Kitty said, staring at the ground in shock.

All of a sudden, Pietro zoomed up. "What?" He asked. "That he got over you? You expected him to just cling to you forever?" He gave her a condescending look before zooming away again.

"Come, Katya. All this excitement is not good for the baby." Piotr said, in his gentle voice. Kitty smiled up at her husband. She loved him, there was no questioning that. Maybe this was a good thing.

She was going to let Lance go.

_I'm with the skater boy_

_I said see you later boy_

_I'll be backstage after the show_

_I'll be at the studio_

_Singing the song we wrote_

_About a girl you used to know_

**A/N: Right. I have no clue where this came from. Review, constructive criticism welcome, no flames please. Because I'll give them to Pyro, and we all know what happens when Pyro gets his hands on fire...**


End file.
